David
David is a camp counselor at Camp Campbell. Appearance David is tall and lanky. He has short red-brown hair and blue-green eyes. He wears a long sleeved dark green Camp Campbell shirt with rolled up sleeves with green shorts, along with a white socks and brown shoes. Compared to Cameron Campbell, it can be seen he emulates the yellow bandana and brown vest from him. He also wears a watch in his left wrist. When David was younger and went to camp, his hair wasn't as spiky, he wore a yellow shirt, a brown vest, olive shorts and white socks with light brown shoes. In "David Gets Hard", he briefly wears a campaign hat. In "The Order of the Sparrow", he wears an admittedly racist Native American costume. Personality David is shown to be extremely upbeat and tries to put the positive spin on a situation....all of which deeply irritate Max and even his fellow co-counselor Gwen. He has a blind admiration for Cameron Campbell, to the point where he brushes off most of his shady actions, and tries to uphold the legacy of the camp to the best of his degree. Unlike Gwen, he doesn't swear (either because he dislikes it or because he's around children most of the time). He's very energetic, often skipping and making dramatic gestures. In "Scout's Dishonor," David even said he lays in bed awake waiting for the next day, rather than actually sleeping (though this could be an exaggeration considering he seen sleeping in "Cult Camp"). His love of camping runs deep. In Reigny Day, it has been shown that David can be quite inconsiderate in the face of obsession, as he was obsessed with obtaining the "Camp Counselor of the Year" reward from the Camp Critic Committee. Rudely ignoring his co-counselor, Gwen, who tried to inform him of the bad weather. Another such act being when Neil was briefly believed to be murdered, he sobbed saying, "There goes my award!" In Episode 12, when Max asks him to give up, David replies that despite Max having a point about camping and how no one seems to care, he's still going to because as he quotes "somebody fucking has to". This shows that David isn't as naive as he seems and that his optimism is only matched by his determination, which in the end truly paid off. Gallery Trivia * Miles Luna, David's voice actor, has also voiced Jaune Arc from RWBY, who also plays the guitar. Similar to David, not many are interested in hearing him play, and he has a tendency to be injured. In RWBY Season 4, Jaune even mentions his family went camping, a possible reference to the show. * Bonquisha, a character introduced in the series, has similarities to a stripper Miles Luna met once. * David has a Tinder dating account, with his bio being the Camp Campbell song. * The bandanna he wears is actually his "Camp Campbell" shirt from his younger days a Campbell camper. The words written on his back. * One of the running gags in the show is that David often gets injured, such as being run over by a bus or stabbed. * David has sworn once so far, near the end of Episode 12. References Category:Camp Campbell staff